Marry Me
by TheAlphaWrites
Summary: After a long day, Clint pops the question. Requested. Clint/Natasha.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Requested by Anonymous on tumblr**

* * *

"Marry me."

Natasha's hand faltered slightly at the sound announcement, stilling over the buttons on her bed shirt. Well that was…unexpected. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to that. His voice was so firm, filled with such clarity that she could easily tell it was what he wanted – to marry her.

_But did she want that too? _

It had been a long time since she had given up the idea of her ever getting married – it's just a fairytale, she used to tell herself when she saw happy couples in the streets or heard wedding bells ringing loudly through the narrow streets of her first home. Besides, with her job, it was hardly expected that she would be able to have a proper relationship, let alone be given the option of making such a commitment.

But that was before she was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, she knew agents that had families, children; lives outside their work. Even she had found and formed bonds with people she wouldn't have expected to meet in a hundred years before. Clint was one of those people. Her completely hopeless, skilled archer of a boyfriend who had been the first person to sing her praises to Director Fury that ultimately lead to her position in S.H.I.E.L.D now; was the first person she could trust completely with her back in the battlefield (and anywhere else for that matter).

_And he wanted to marry her._

She forced her fingers to keep buttoning the shirt, before she turned to the bed where Clint was lying under the duvet; arms bend behind his head as he gazed purposely up at the ceiling, as if he was making a point by not looking at her. A smile crossed her face as she watched him, slowly approaching. "What, no ring?" she commented, settling on her knees on the bed.

He rolled onto his side, reaching blinding into the chest of drawers in search for something. Natasha craned her neck to try and see into the small drawer, but Clint had already shut it, wriggling back into his comfortable laidback position; a long box now in his hand. He tapped it thoughtfully on his fingers for a moment before offering it to her.

"A ring, it's not practical, given our jobs…" Clint shrugged, "Besides, I know you'd prefer this."

Natasha accepted the box and shimmed the lid off. Her breath caught in her throat. "Clint…"

In the box was a fob watch. The clock ticked quietly on one side, whilst on the other side an array of beautiful, intricate designs of vines, swirling and curving, and blooming flowers and flying birds. It had been his grandfather's – Natasha remembered the first time he had shown her it, during a long stake out mission, and she'd been completely amored by her. She couldn't believe that Clint remembered after all these years. And it was perfectly shaped, small and thin, so it could be fitted snugly into her uniform, safe and protected from loss. She lifted it from the box, tracing her fingers over the design she loved so much, before closing them around it.

"It's useful, no one would ask questions…" he continued his explanation. He hesitated for a moment, "But if you want a ring…"

"Clint..." she started again.

He looked at her nervously, which only seemed to increase the longer she took to answer. Of course he would deny it entirely in the future, but she could see it as clear as day on his face. "So what do you think?"

Natasha smiled at him. In fact, she couldn't seem to keep the smile off her face. "I think you're crazy," she started. She moved so she was straddling his lap, forcing him to look at her. He eyed her closely, as if wondering what her next action would be, but she could see the happiness and relief in his gaze. He knew her too well. He always did, she thought. Her hand caressed the side of his face fondly. "But I wouldn't want it any other way. The watch is beautiful, thank you."

She leant closer, their noses bumping together. He tilted his head upward with a teasing smile on his lips. "So is that a yes?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Of course it was a yes, now would you shut up and kiss me already?"

"Gladly,"

Red curls interlocked around his fingers as Clint pulled her closer, pressing their lips together firmly. Her mouth opened obediently when requested and she breathed out a pleasured sigh when their tongues intertwined. A hand tightened on her hips and nails bit into his shoulder. He moaned quietly when she tasted the roof of his mouth, and teeth bit teasingly on his bottom lip.

They pulled back slowly to breath, neither willing to put much distance between them. Hot air caressed their cheeks, bringing goosebumps to the skin. Clint's hands trailed upwards, leaving warmth behind that cooled slowly when the cold hair reached out to touch her skin. The shirt was pulled easily over her head and thrown haphazardly into a corner of the room, neither cared where. His hips twitched into aliment. Clint hissed at the pressure and his hips jerked upwards automatically, searching for friction.

"I love you," Natasha breathed against the shell of his ear, her hands mapping out the contours of his torso between them.

Clint brushed a lock of red behind her ear, and tugged the ear lob gently with his teeth. "I love you too."

* * *

**If you have any prompts for Avengers stories, anything you want to see in print, I am open for requests. You can either send me a private message on here, or leave me a message on my tumblr: WhatIMustWrite**

**Also, I want to write more Superfamily stories, in preparation and lead up to the new Spiderman movie, so if you have suggestion, please let me know**!


End file.
